I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications and telecommunication devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and improved method and apparatus for a voice controlled device capable of translating native language phrases into a predetermined set of foreign language phrases.
II. Description of the Related Art
For an individual travelling in a foreign country the inability to effectively communicate in the local language can present serious difficulties. Of course, the best solution is for the individual to become proficient in the foreign language. However, this is not always possible. Individuals that are on vacation travel may often spend very little time in a foreign country. It is unreasonable to expect a vacation traveler to become proficient in one or several foreign languages for the limited purpose of a one time vacation trip. Similarly, a business traveler may be required on short notice to travel to foreign locations for limited amounts of time.
The foreign traveler has a limited number of solutions available that will help to bridge the communication gap. The traveler can attempt to learn key phrases prior to the trip. This solution is extremely helpful provided the traveler is able to recall the phrases at the required moment in time. The communication difficulties persist when the traveler is unable to recall the proper phrase. Problems with recall are further compounded when the traveler passes through multiple regions, each requiring a different foreign language.
Another popular solution bridging the communication gap is the foreign language phrase book. When a foreign phrase is required the traveler looks in the phrase book for the translation then speaks the phrase. The problem inherent in this solution is the time required to look up a particular phrase. However, the time delay in looking up a phrase is preferable to the inability to communicate. The phrase book is a likely companion solution to learning a predetermined small set of foreign phrases.
The advancement in digital processing power makes it possible to integrate highly complicated tasks into portable devices. The development of the wireless phone is a demonstration of the effective integration of advanced processing power into a user friendly portable device.
Modern wireless phones integrate numerous complicated signal processing tasks within a form factor small enough to be carried in a shirt pocket. Numerous features are implemented into wireless phones for the user""s convenience. The features are accessed by using the phone keypad in conjunction with the display to navigate through a series of menu options. The different menus provide a convenient hierarchical method of categorizing the various features. Some wireless phones implement a voice recognition feature. Voice recognition allows the user to operate the phone using a predetermined set of voice commands. This allows the user to activate features without manually navigating menus. However, the phone is also configured such that the menus can be navigated using voice commands. Features accessible using voice commands include called number dialing, number storage in an electronic phone book, number retrieval from an electronic phone book based upon a name, and incoming call answering.
Two forms of voice recognition exist. The two forms are speaker dependent voice recognition and speaker independent voice recognition. Speaker independent voice recognition requires more processing time and requires a larger voice database. Speaker dependent voice recognition minimizes the processing time and voice database size by comparing voice inputs with the speaker""s voice samples. In speaker dependent voice recognition the user must enter a training menu and run a training routine prior to using the voice recognition function. In the training routine the user is required to voice a predetermined command vocabulary to allow the voice recognition feature to learn to recognize user voice commands. Once the predetermined vocabulary is trained, the user is able to utilize the voice recognition feature.
The voice recognition feature of the wireless phone allows for useful possibilities beyond phone menu navigation. However, the capabilities of voice recognition and signal processing are not limitless.
What is required is a foreign phrase translator that is portable and can provide nearly instantaneous access and translation of native language phrases into foreign language phrases. This device could serve as a back up solution to learning a small set of foreign language phrases or could provide a primary communication solution to the traveler that knows no foreign language phrases.
The present invention is a novel and improved method and apparatus for translating a spoken native language phrase into a foreign language phrase. When configured, the device plays a foreign language phrase in response to a native language phrase spoken by the user.
The user is provided a collection of predetermined foreign language phrases. The collection may be a set of phrases in a single foreign language or may consist of several sets of foreign language phrases. The collection may be grouped according to foreign language or alternatively may be grouped according to meaning. The collection may be provided to the user already implemented in the translation device or may be provided to the user in some form of non-volatile memory. If the collection of foreign language phrases is provided to the user in the form of non-volatile memory, such as a diskette or CDROM, the user is instructed on how to load the desired foreign phrases into the translation device.
Once the desired foreign language phrases and corresponding native language equivalents are loaded into the translation device the user is able to access each phrase by scrolling through a menu on the device user interface. In speaker dependent voice recognition the user must train the voice recognition feature of the device prior to using it as a translator. The user must initiate a training routine where the user says the native language phrase and assigns that voiced native language phrase to a specific foreign language phrase. The voice recognition training routine typically requires the user to repeat the native language phrase at least once.
The set of foreign language phrases saved in memory is expandable. The user can append the set of foreign language phrases with phrases loaded from non-volatile memory or, alternatively, can enter new foreign phrases and their corresponding native language translations using the device user interface.
The user is able to access the translation feature after the phrase has been trained. The voice recognition feature must first be active. Then the user is able to speak the native language phrase and have the device repeat the foreign language phrase.
In the preferred embodiment a wireless phone is used as the translation device. Modern wireless phones are small enough to be convenient to carry at all times. Some wireless phones have voice recognition capabilities built into the phone. Voice recognition is used to allow a user to dial a number, retrieve phone book entries, store phone book entries, and navigate phone menus using voice commands. A translator feature can be added to these wireless phones without a significant increase in the amount of hardware within the phone. Some wireless phones may require additional memory to store the native language phrases and foreign language phrases while other wireless phones already have sufficient memory capabilities and only require a software update. Other wireless phones may require a more powerful loudspeaker than is currently available in the phone. The phone requires the more powerful loudspeaker to provide a louder audible output.